


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Merry Christmas, Merry Crimmus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Now that Corinne and Sebastian have Genevieve and Aiden with them for good, it's time for Christmas with GG and Sebastian's stepdad.





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

“You two are so cute.” Genevieve chuckled as Sebastian pulled me under the mistletoe he’d hung in the entryway to the living room. And every other room of the house. Anything he could do to kiss me.

“More like disgusting.” Aiden commented and wretched.

“Oh sure. Because you don’t dream of kissing someone under the mistletoe someday?” His sister scoffed as my husband finally broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine. I smiled and pecked his lips softly, looking up at him through my lashes.

“Make sure you kiss me like that after they go to bed.” I whispered against his lips and giving him a smirk.

“Is that a Christmas wish?” He replied with a chuckle before wrapping his arm around my waist so we could walk into the living room.

“Good morning, lovebirds! And Merry Christmas!” Anthony, Sebastian’s step-father, laughed as we walked in.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too, Tony.” I beamed as he stood up to hug me, planting a small peck on my cheek.

“Craciun Fericit, Sebastian.” Gerogeta whispered as she took her son into her arms.

 “Craciun Fericit, Ma. I love you.” He replied and kissed her cheek before shaking Tony’s hand. GG wrapped her arms around me and commented on how the house looked.

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without the help of my elves. Isn’t that right?” I giggled as I looked at Evie and Aiden, patiently sitting by the tree for presents. Finally, a Christmas with my own children. Really mine. I sat down beside them and watched as Sebastian sat beside his mother. I read his lips as he thanked her for coming and bringing Tony. I cleared my throat to get their attention and pointed to the tree.

“So, who’s ready for presents?” I asked, smiling wide at the room full of people. The kids exclaimed, their faces brighter than the sun reflecting off the freshly fallen snow.

“I think we should give GG and Pops their present first.” Aiden said, looking over his shoulder to his dad. A crimson blush rose in his cheeks as Georgeta glared at him.

“Ma, it’s not what you think. I promise.” He rushed to explain.

“Ma innebunesti.” She muttered and rubbed her forehead.

“I think the kids should get their presents first. What do you guys think?” I looked to my mother-in-law and husband, winking to get them to say yes.

“Of course they should.” Tony chimed in, giving me a wide smile.

“Then let’s do it! Now who wants to go first?” I asked, looking to my kids.

“Ladies first.” Aiden looked at his sister with a sweet smile as he motioned toward her pile of presents.

“I wonder where he learned to be such a gentleman.” I pondered as she grabbed one of her presents, giving Sebastian a wink.

“Not a clue, regina mea.” Seb retorted with a slight chuckle, pulling his phone out to take pictures. We all watched as Evie unwrapped the gift in her hands, wrapping paper flying left and right of her.

“Romanian for Beginners and American Sign Language: A Beginner’s Guide.” Evie read the titles of the books that were revealed.

“GG and I actually worked together for this present.” I explained and nodded to my mother-in-law.

“Come here, luminita.” Sebastian’s mother beckoned her over with a sweet, age worn smile. “They told me you were starting to pick up a few phrases in Romanian and wanted to learn it. So, I’m going to teach you. Would you like that?” She asked, looking into my daughter’s glimmering hazel eyes.

“I would love that!” She exclaimed, a smile spreading on her face.

“And I’m going to teach you American Sign Language.” I added with a wink and smiled.

“Thank you!” Evie giggled and hugged her grandmother before coming to hug me.

“Soon you’ll probably speak better Romanian than me, raza de soare.” Sebastian chuckled and watched as our daughter sat down.

“That’s the goal, tătic.” She replied with a wicked wit, giving her father a smirk.

“Alright, me next!” Aiden finally piped up, his body growing restless. I laughed and nodded as he went over and grabbed on his presents. He ripped off the wrapping paper, squealing as he opened the box underneath.

“What is it, buddy?” Seb asked, grinning as our son turned to face him, holding up a shirt my sister made him. “ _My dad is the Winter Soldier. What does your do?”_ He read off the shirt and started cackling. I saw Aiden grin and run his hands over the fabric, lightly tracing over the stitching over the sleeve, meant to look like Bucky’s metal arm.

“How’d you even get anything like that?” Sebastian asked after he finally caught his breath.

“Charlie, obviously. She made both the kids something. She asked if they had anything in mind and this was Aiden’s.” I answered with a smile.

“I absolutely love it!” Our son giggled and held the shirt close.

“We’ll have to call Aunt Charlie later.” I murmured and kissed his cheek as he sat down.

“Can we finally give GG and Pops their present?” Evie asked, looking from Sebastian to me with a smile.

“Alright.” My husband huffed and went over to the mantle to grab an envelope.

“Ma. Tony,” he started, his voice low and soft as he knelt in front of them, “You were always there for me. I wouldn’t be the man I am today if it wasn’t for you guys.” He said, holding his mother’s hand gently.

“My boy.” Georgeta murmured with tears in her eyes. Sebastian kissed her hand softly, his own eyes misty.

“I know we haven’t been home in a while. So we’re going in the spring. You two, me, Rin, and the kids.” Sebastian said as he handed his mother and step-father the envelope.

“B-but why?” GG stuttered, almost crying as she looked at her son. Tony leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering softly in her ear.

“It’s important to me that the kids see where we grew up. Tony’s only seen pictures and heard stories. It’s important for us to go back, Ma.” He whispered and started crying.

“Oh, Sebastian.” Georgeta heaved and pulled her son into a tight embrace. “Te iubesc.” She murmured and kissed his cheek, letting him go with a smile.

I watched everyone open gifts, hearing my mother-in-law tell stories about Romania. Sebastian came over and handed me a beautiful box, smiling wide as he smiled at me.

“What is this?” I asked, trying to be careful with the box as I lifted the lid.

“I found the cutest market while I was travelling for _I, Tonya_ and filming. It’s in Louisville. It had the perfect scent for you, regina mea.” He told me, his eyes bright as I pulled tissue paper out of the box.

“Candles, lotion, soap. But what…” I started before I looked at the label. “Edelweiss! Oh, Sebastian! It’s perfect! I love it!” I exclaimed, setting the box down to throw my arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged me tight before kissing me.

“I was looking through the store and stumbled on that. It just screamed at me.” He chuckled, giving me a wink before biting his lip.

“You know me so well, don’t you?” I murmured, leaning in to kiss him again, my hand resting on his cheek. I broke the kiss and leaned back to grab his present from underneath the tree.

“What is that? I told you I didn’t want anything.” He huffed and took the box from me.

“I know. I didn’t pick it. The kids did. Apparently, your kids have a wicked sense of humor.” I told him, smirking as Evie and Aiden joined us. We all watched as he ripped wrapping paper from the box. His eyes rolled back so far into his head, he might have given himself a concussion.

“A tie?” He tried to keep a straight face as he held up the silky black necktie up.

“Well, you are a dad now…” Evie started before looking at her brother with a smirk.

“…And every dad gets at least one tie for Christmas.” Aiden finished with a giggle. Our son and daughter started laughing as they hugged their father, causing him to laugh with them.

“A wicked sense of humor indeed.” Seb chuckled as he rubbed the fabric between his fingers.

“Check out the back.” I whispered before walking into the kitchen to grab a fresh cup of coffee for Georgeta and myself.

“ _With Love, C, G, & A.” _I heard him read the message I’d had embroidered on the back of the tie.

“We figured you could wear it to an event or premiere where one or all of us couldn’t be with you.” Evie explained the reasoning behind the message. While I couldn’t see his face, I knew Sebastian’s eyes were watering from the sentiment behind everything. I could feel him pulling the kids close, kissing their temples and whispering a sweet ‘thank you’ in their ears.

I smiled as I walked back into my living room, handing Georgeta a fresh cup of coffee. I sat down and watched as my family laughed and smiled, the lights glistening in their eyes. I sipped my coffee and let out a contented sigh. My heart was so full in this moment and I never wanted it to end.


End file.
